Flower
by himkyu2
Summary: Meanie (Seventeen) / R19 / NTR / Omegaverse / Incest / "Bunga yang berduri. Selama kelopaknya indah, durinya tidak akan terlihat"


Flower

Np : Seventeen - Flower

Mingyu x Wonwoo | Seventeen

Warning : Incest|Rated 19+|NTR(Netorare)

Mingyu tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat itu ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangsang oleh sebuah wangi semerbak bunga yang masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Melesak begitu saja, hingga membuat akalnya membumbung jauh.

Ia masih bisa beranjak sedikit, kemudian terjatuh lagi. Dengan sisa tenaga, ia mencoba meraih apapun untuk dipeganginya, yang kemudian lututnya terkulai membawa badannya terjerembab ke atas tanah lagi.

Penyiksaan bertubi selama setengah jam ini, ia tidak mampu menghitung waktu lagi. Sejurus pandangan di depannya seperti sebuah ilusi bergerak memutar tidak tentu.

Pendengarannya mulai berdesing, meskipun bunyi-bunyi klakson di luar ruang sempit mengalun teratur. Di dalam gang kecil yang hanya terpisah 2 tembok ini, dunia terasa begitu memusingkan.

"Mingyu.."

Kepala pemuda itu mendongak. Ia kemudian sudah berani menatap lurus pada seseorang yang bersandar di ujung gang dengan lemas. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Mingyu, satu pemuda itu terlihat tidak berdaya. Instingnya sudah tidak mampu menggerakkan seluruh ototnya. Ia hanya mampu mengistirahatkan seluruh badannya dalam posisi tersungkur, dan engahan yang kuat.

"Kumohon, Mingyu…" ucapnya penuh dilema dan getaran ketakutan. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara mulai tidak dapat mendengar untaian kata dari lelaki muda di hadapannya. Telinganya sudah separuh menuli. Bahasa manusia sudah tidak dapat ditangkapnya dengan mudah, selain selingan teriakan sanubari yang menyuruhnya untuk 'berhenti'.

Namun ketika akal dan gerakan tidak singkron lagi, Mingyu hanya membisu dan menelan ludahnya yang tersangkut di mulut. Ia menggigit bibir sampai terluka. Bahkan tidak menghiraukan darah basah mengucur dari tangannya karena mengenggam bunga mawar terakhir yang berduri. Ia kira rasa sakit bisa mengembalikan insting normalnya.

Ia kira, ia bisa menahan harapan terakhir.

"Kumohon, Mingyu.." Lelaki muda itu membuka kemejanya, memamerkan garis-garis tulang yang tegas di atas tubuhnya yang mulus, dan jenjang lehernya yang terbuka manis dan cantiknya. Semanis bunga soka dengan harum dan ecapan sedikit madunya. Juga seelok merah bunga mawar yang dibelinya.

Mingyu tahu, bahwa miliknya tidak semanis dan secantik yang dipikirkan.

_Ini akan berakhir sepahit darah bila dihisap, dan semerah luka karena durinya…_

"_Marking_ hyung mu"

내 숨이 있는 곳 (있는 곳)  
네 향기로 난 숨을 쉰다  
모질게 짙은 넌  
내 가슴 깊이 파고 든다

_In the place I breathe__  
__I breathe with your scent__  
__You're so thick__  
__As you deeply dig into my heart_

-Flower-

"Hyung, kalau aku sudah besar, akan akan menikahimu!"

Baru saja langkah kaki kecilnya mengaduh akibat menyeruduk batu sampai lututnya terluka, tapi bibir mungilnya tidak berhenti menguraikan omong kosong ketika pemuda 15 tahun sedang membantu menyeka lukanya. Pemuda itu nyaris menumpahkan isi betadine nya sampai bocah 5 tahun itu sedikit meringis perih.

"Hentikan fantasimu, Mingyu. Aku ini kakakmu." Wonwoo, adalah pemuda berumur 15 tahun yang tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng kepala dengan bocah yang memiliki imajinasi tinggi di hadapannya. Setelah ia dilahirkan akibat pernikahan kedua ayahnya, ia hadir menjadi sebuah stempel kecil dalam kehidupan Wonwoo yang tidak mau lepas. Kemana-mana ingin ditemani, ingin bermain berdua saja, atau merengek bila Hyung nya pergi ke sekolah seharian saja. Bocah ini memiliki kepribadian penyayang nan manja, hanya untuk Wonwoo seorang sampai pemuda itu kewalahan.

Saat ini saja, mereka berdua sedang pulang bersama dari sekolah. Tentu saja Mingyu hanya anak TK yang menggemaskan, menurut menunggui Hyung menjemputnya pulang. Kemudian mereka pulang bergandengan tangan bersama ke arah rumah yang sama.

Anak ini sangat menyukai kakaknya dalam segi apapun. Kesan _hebat_, _tampan_, _lucu_, _keren_, berkali-kali ia sematkan pada Hyung nya dengan penuh percaya diri. Sampai teman sebermainnya jadi bosan mendengar acap kali Mingyu bercerita tentang kakaknya.

Namun seiring bertambahnya waktu, Mingyu kecil mulai menambahkan kesan yang sedikit aneh untuk Hyung tersayangnya.

'_Permaisurinya_'

Ia mendapatkan ide konyol itu ketika salah satu guru bercerita tentang Rapunzel dan seorang pangeran yang berjuang menolong Puterinya yang terjebak di atas Menara. Pertanyaan sederhana nan polos dilemparkan, "_Kenapa pangeran itu mau dengan seorang perempuan berambut sangat panjang yang tinggal di menara yang terlalu tinggi? Bikin repot saja_."

Guru tertawa sembari menjawab, bahwa cinta sejati itu tidak bisa memandang batasan. Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan hati orang yang ia sayangi, bagaimanapun penampilan dan juga sesulit apapun jarak yang mereka temui. Pangeran itu mencintai sang permaisuri yang berambut sangat panjang dan terjebak di menara, dan dia akan menolongnya.

Mingyu menanamkan kata 'permaisuri' khusus untuk Kakaknya, karena ia sangat keren dan Mingyu siap menolong kakaknya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Meskipun dia tidak punya rambut sangat panjang (dan itu bagus baginya), serta kali ini ia bahkan tidak bisa menolong kakinya yang terluka karena tersandung.

"Simpan ucapanmu itu pada pasangan sejatimu, Mingyu." Wonwoo memberikan kecupan manis di atas plester luka adiknya. Mingyu selalu suka Wonwoo melakukan hal sesederhana itu. "Kelak kau akan menemui _pair_ mu dan kau akan berhenti mengucapkannya pada Hyung. Nanti Hyung bisa sedih. Jadi jangan terlalu sering diucapkan pada Hyung," ucap Wonwoo dengan nada sedikit bersandiwara. Tentu saja ucapan itu membuat Mingyu bersikap dramatis dengan memeluk erat Hyung nya, dan Wonwoo mengharapkan itu dari sandiwara konyolnya barusan.

"Aku tidak mau pair lain selain bareng Hyung! Jadi aku tidak akan bilang ini ke siapapun kecuali Hyung!"

Wonwoo lemas kalau sudah melihat perlakuan seimut ini, dan mulai tertawa. Ia menepuk punggung Mingyu kecil dengan hangat. "Omo, lihatlah anak muda ini sudah mulai besar."

Apa yang bisa Wonwoo perbuat kalau sudah punya adik segemas ini? Apa jadinya bila ucapan Wonwoo mulai terjadi? Melepas Mingyu seperti melepas separuh nyawa. Hidup mereka selalu bersanding berdua, belum lagi ikatan darah yang mengokohkan hubungan.

Ia hanya berharap bahwa Mingyu mendapatkan pasangan sejati paling baik di dunia ini, kalau bisa lebih baik dari Wonwoo agar pemuda itu mampu melepas adiknya di tangan orang lain.

_Mungkin…_

나를 알려준 나를 보여준  
너는 나만의 꽃이니까  
영원히 네가 내 맘에 핀다면 난  
다쳐도 돼

You taught me, you showed me  
You're my flower  
If you forever bloom in my heart  
I can get hurt

Pagi itu berlangsung sangat lambat menurut Wonwoo. Ia baru saja selesai memeriksakan diri ke klinik terdekat hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah jawaban mencengangkan. Sesaat ia mendapat hasil dari laboratium,ia langsung begitu kaget dengan hasil yang didapatkan.

Ia memegang erat kertas lab tersebut dengan gusar sampai ekspresinya berubah masam. Wonwoo langsung merosot duduk ke ubin menghiraukan perhatian semua orang yang berlalu lalang.

Ia membenamkan kepalanya di sela-sela lipatan tangan. Ia ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa.

Ia membayangkan masa depannya dengan hasil seperti ini. Hidup menjadi omega tidak akan sebaik Almarhum Ibunya. Traumatik yang mendalam itu akan terus menghantuinya.

Setidaknya beta, ia mulai melumat keras kata-kata itu seperti kutukan. Nyatanya Tuhan tak mau berpihak padanya.

Ia sampai hampir meninju tembok rumah sakit sebagai pelampiasannya, namun ditahan oleh seorang anak muda yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Wajah anak itu sangat cemas.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Dokter sudah periksa Hyung?"

Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat dunianya menjadi berwarna lagi selain adiknya yang manis. Ia sudah agak besar, setinggi pundak Wonwoo setelah 5 tahun berlalu. Pertumbuhan anak ini bukan main. Wonwoo merasakan kehangatan rengkuhan sang Adik yang semakin kuat, membuatnya tersenyum.

Namun senyum merekah Wonwoo tergusur turun pelan-pelan.

Perubahan sikap Wonwoo sontak membuat Mingyu semakin khawatir hingga hampir membuat bocah tinggi itu ingin merengek. "Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Aku selalu untuk Hyung. Kalau Hyung sakit, Mingyu akan selalu merawat Hyung."

Ya, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat dunianya menjadi berwarna lagi selain adiknya yang manis. Ketika dunianya mulai memuram abu-abu, cahaya dari pemuda ini memberikan secercah penerangan.

Namun, akankah dominasi hitam dalam dunianya mampu diterangi sepenuhnya?

Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dengan erat.

Saat itulah ia merasa, pelukan Mingyu paling ia sukai dari siapapun.

날 타고 흐르는 상처 자국은  
너를 위해 있을 뿐이야  
날카로운 너의 가시 나에게 줘

The scars that ride down me  
Are there for you  
Give me your sharp thorns

Wonwoo akhirnya pulang saat itu, mengeret kopernya dengan yakin ketika sudah berhadapan dengan tembok rumah yang telah lama ia tinggalkan.

Kepergiannya setelah wamil di akademi spesial karena status Omeganya, berbuntut mulus sampai ia bisa kembali dengan hati yang lapang. Ia mendapatkan prestasi yang cukup mengesankan di akademinya, tidak sabar untuk disampaikan kepada keluarga besar.

Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat masa sebelum ia pergi 2 tahun lalu. Ah, bukan hanya 2 tahun. 3 tahun sebelumnya ia bahkan berpamitan dari keluarganya untuk fokus mengambil kuliah di luar negeri, China. Ia berkilah, dirinya harus menempuh pendidikan setinggi mungkin mumpung sebuah tawaran beasiswa menantinya. Namun semua kebohongan itu belum sampai disitu.

Ia tidak benar-benar pergi ke China. Ia melarikan diri ke pusat kota Jeju, menjadi guru disana sebagai sumber penghasilan hidupnya. Jeju adalah daerah yang didominasi oleh kebanyakan omega yang belum memiliki pasangan, dan ia tahu ia akan aman disana. Tinggal untuk beberapa waktu bersama sahabat internetnya, Woozi, ia pun mendapatkan kehidupannya yang sempat terhantui oleh status omeganya. Ia bahkan bisa mendaftar wamil dengan beberapa syarat, dan kini ia pun sudah memantapkan diri untuk pulang.

Perjalanan dia sejauh ini tidak mungkin tanpa dasar. Ketakutannya akan pandangan semua orang terhadap statusnya bukan sesuatu yang dapat dianggap sepele. Belum lagi dikarenakan ibu kandungnya naas telah mengakhiri hidup karena diskriminasi statusnya, Wonwoo tak bisa menjadi satu rupa yang sama karena perasaan menurun itu.

Dukungan semua orang selepas kepergiannya, telah memberikan rambu hijau kepadanya. Ia mampu untuk melangkah maju lagi dengan kehidupan barunya, dan ia akan mengabarkan berita bahagia ini.

Terutama kepada adiknya yang telah 5 tahun ditinggalkan.

Awalnya mungkin ia takut, bertatapan muka lagi dengan sang Adik yang tidak bisa ia pegangi janjinya—namun kenyataan berakhir seperti ini. Mingyu seharusnya bisa menerima keputusan Wonwoo. Anak itu pasti sudah menjadi pemuda dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu. Bahkan 5 tahun telah terlewati, yang berarti anak itu sudah bukan anak TK, SD lagi. Pemuda itu sudah menjelang remaja, sudah bisa berpikir paling masuk akal bukan imajinasi anak-anak lagi.

Wonwoo tak sabar untuk melihat rupa adiknya lagi setelah sekian lama, dan ia mulai mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

_Cklek_

"Mingyu, aku buka pintunya, ya!"

Pintu dibuka oleh seseorang yang Wonwoo tidak kenal. Seorang gadis muda berwajah jelita, mengernyit heran kepadanya sesaat ia menyambut.

"Ah, maaf. Siapa, ya?"

Wonwoo tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Namun kebisuannya berakhir setelah Mingyu muncul di belakang gadis itu dengan senyum merekah yang langsung lusuh sesaat menatap wajah Hyungnya.

"Hyung?"

Anak itu sudah sangat tinggi. Jangkauannya telah melebihi pundaknya. Wajahnya juga semakin tampan. Dan kenaannya berubah sewangi parfum asing yang sama dengan yang dipakai gadis ini.

"Hyung pulang?" ucapnya dengan tidak percaya.

Sementara Wonwoo tersenyum, menutup luka yang lama terbuka di dalam hatinya.

Ia rupanya memulangkan beberapa kebohongan lagi.

"**Ya, Hyung pulang."**

세상에 가득 찬 거칠은 거짓은  
오히려 나를 용감하게 만드는 걸  
너라서 아무렇지 않아

Rough lies fill up the world  
But they make me braver  
I'm fine because it's you

Wonwoo memasang muka jengah sambil memutar gelas minuman kerasnya. Air berwarna cokelat kaldu itu bagaimana pun tidak akan berubah warna, tapi Wonwoo enggan untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari kegiatan membosankan itu. Entahlah, banyak hal yang dipikirkan di dalam kepalanya hari itu.

Satu hal paling krusial adalah tentang pekerjaannya. Ia harus dipekerjakan di posisi paling rendah, dan selama 5 tahun bekerja di kantor sialan itu—ia tidak juga mendapatkan promosi. Kadangkala ia berpikir bahwa ia tengah dalam tekanan diskriminasi yang semakin keterlaluan, tapi ia mencoba menghapus pikiran itu sebelum membusuk dalam batinnya.

Memang sangat aneh kalau sebuah kantor periklanan tiba-tiba menerima mantan pendidik, tapi setidaknya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan saat ia dirundung masalah dengan statusnya yang tidak kunjung memberikan keuntungan di antara manusia-manusia pusat Kota. Pekerjaan untuk Omega itu susahnya bukan main. Wonwoo enggan kalau disuruh kerja di tempat penghiburan untuk mengisi napsu bejat para Alpha.

Satu masalah lagi yang tidak kunjung kelar adalah yang ia akan ceritakan pada seorang pelayan bar yang sedang mendekatinya dan menyuguhkan segelas air. Ketika Wonwoo memperhatikan pelayan bar itu, ia memuji kecantikannya yang bukan main.

"Jaga-jaga kalau kau terlalu mabuk. Omega sepertimu sangat berbahaya mabuk di tempat seperti ini." Gelas air didekatkannya ke Wonwoo agar pria itu lekas menerima tawaran. Wonwoo tidak ingin membuat basa-basi panjang, dan menerima air putih itu untuk diteguknya sekali.

"Kau tahu aku Omega?" tanya Wonwoo setengah sadar. Air putih itu cukup ampuh mengembalikan sedikit kewarasannya. Ditambah senyum ramah wanita—laki-laki cantik itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengantuk lagi.

"Aku Jeonghan. Omega sepertimu. Jadi anggap saja, _intuisi sesama omega_."

Wonwoo langsung terjaga. Pernyataannya yang berhasil membuatnya melompat. "Ba—bagaimana kau sendiri bisa bekerja disini?"menyadari bahwa sikapnya berlebihan hingga sedikit mencuri perhatian, dia pun mencoba merendahkan nadanya untuk kalimat selanjutnya. "Bukankah berbahaya?"

"Suamiku adalah pemilik bar ini. Siapa yang mau menyentuh istri pemilik bar yang siap menendang mereka keluar kapanpun? Aku juga suka membuat minuman disini. Sederhana, kan?"

Wonwoo ber 'O' ria lalu bersandar duduk lagi pada bangkunya dengan lega. Ada omega cukup beruntung di hadapannya ternyata. "Suamimu Alpha?"

Jeonghan dengan tidak ragu menunjukkan luka di belakang lehernya. "Kami sudah _mate_."

Jawaban lain yang melengkapi pertanyaan mencengangkannya. Tentu saja Omega satu ini tidak sungkan bekerja di antara para Alpha lapar, feromonnya sudah terkunci hanya untuk pasangan sejatinya.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo berdecak iri.

"Kau terlihat gusar, Tuan. Ini minuman keras ke 3 mu. Apakah kau tidak mau sedikit bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini sampai kau terlihat akan meminum satu bar wiski?"

Wonwoo tidak menelan baik candaan malam pemuda cantik itu, dan hanya bergemelutuk gigi kesal karena pertanyaan itu membuat Wonwoo mengingat satu masalah yang tersisa.

"Adikku akan menikah."

Maka kepala sang pelayan bar tampak meneleng ke kiri.

"Lalu? Aku turut bahagia."

Wonwoo melemparkan tatap mautnya. Tentu saja ia tidak sependapat.

"Ya, semua akan bahagia. Kecuali aku, kakaknya!"

Nada keras Wonwoo membuat Jeonghan tertawa. _Oh, Brocon_, ungkap Jeonghan dalam hatinya sendiri sebelum mendengar pelanggannya ini semakin mengamuk.

"Hari itu rupanya benar-benar tiba. Ia akan menjadikan wanita lain sebagai permaisurinya. Bukan aku. Aku omega yang ia tekankan untuk ia nikahi. Ia berjanji menjagaku sampai kapanpun, menjadikan pangeran untuk hidupku. Anak muda 190cm itu benar-benar bermain-main padaku! Aku tidak terima. _Hik_." Wonwoo melantur akibat mabuknya. Bagi Jeonghan, itu tidak sama sekali melantur. Ekspresinya tampak tenang, namun dalam hatinya terkesan takut—dan juga terkagum.

_Tunggu. Ia mencintai—adiknya sendiri? Atau adiknya yang mencintai kakaknya sendiri? Hubungan apa di antara mereka? _

Jeonghan hendak bertanya lebih jauh, namun ia harus menelan kembali ucapannya karena seorang pemuda tinggi menjulang dengan tergesa-gesa mendekati mereka. Pemuda itu sangat tampan. Setelah bertanya ke beberapa orang, langkahnya berlalu cepat menuju meja bar. Tentu saja ke arah seseorang yang sudah setengah terlelap dengan menggenggam alkohol. Jeonghan seketika terdiam mengamati keadaan tanpa ingin ikut campur.

"Hyung, kau membuat masalah lagi. Aku sudah peringatkan jangan terlalu banyak mabuk sehabis bekerja." Lelaki tampan itu melingkarkan lengan Wonwoo ke lehernya. Ia rengkuh pria itu di tangannya agar tak terjatuh.

"_Hik_. Kau justru masalah itu, Jung Mingyu," rengek Wonwoo. Meskipun ia sedang marah dengan Mingyu, pria itu tanpa sadar memeluk erat Mingyu. Aroma Mingyu sungguh nikmat. Aroma pinus dan sedikit _chamomile_. Ia seperti sosok bayi Mingyu yang masih memiliki wangi khas. Hanya saja aroma ini hanya dikeluarkan pada 'rupa sejenisnya'.

Ya, Alpha.

"Maafkan Kakakku. Ia terlalu capek bekerja sampai mabuk keterlaluan begini," ucap Mingyu pada Jeonghan. Pemuda di belakang bar hanya mengangguk karena hal tersebut bukanlah masalah.

Perlahan dua manusia itu tenggelam di balik keramaian, menyusur keluar pintu klub. Jeonghan masih terkesima di tempatnya, memperhatikan 2 pemuda itu lekat-lekat dan mulai berimaji sesuatu yang menakjubkan di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat fenomena ini. Tapi Seungcheol pasti menyukai ceritaku nanti."

"Hyung berhentilah menangis. Meskipun aku menikah, aku tidak akan lupa dengan Hyung."

Tangisan Wonwoo semakin keras. Meskipun pria berumur 30 tahun itu tidak sampai merengek keras, tapi isakannya kentara dan juga air matanya semakin berderai jatuh. Wonwoo tidak pernah terlihat sekacau ini sekembalinya ia dari wamil. Ia memang sangat berubah. 5 tahun mereka kembali tinggal bersama, sejak itu juga Wonwoo sering memberi jarak dan membuat kewalahan Mingyu.

_Sekarang siapa yang 'adik' disini_…

Mingyu pun menghela napas, tidak kuasa dengan protes keras Wonwoo yang tiada habisnya. Konsentrasinya semakin buyar dengan pemandangan di jalan raya ketika Wonwoo tak sengaja menemukan sebuket bunga mawar di belakang bangku mobil. Harum bunganya tentu mengundang, dan Wonwoo tidak bisa untuk tidak mengeceknya.

"Bunga ini untuk siapa?" tanya Wonwoo namun dengan nada tegas. Mingyu hendak tersenyum, tapi ia coba urungkan. Kelihatannya jawaban Mingyu tidak akan disukai lelaki itu.

"Untuk—"

"Calon istrimu, tentu saja." Wonwoo memasang wajah kecewa. Diciumnya bunga itu dengan seksama, dan wanginya memenuhi ekspektasi. Memberi candu. Ia suka bunga itu, sekaligus tidak menyukainya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aroma feromonku juga berbau mawar?"

Mingyu tidak mendengar Wonwoo yang hanya berbisik di balik rimbunan tangkai-tangkai mawar. Mingyu memang tidak tahu dengan status Wonwoo, sekalipun. Ini konyol. 5 tahun mereka berjumpa kembali—atau 10 tahun berlalu setelah hasil lab diumumkan, tidak ada sekalipun Wonwoo coba untuk membocorkan masalah status Omeganya.

Ia mengaku saja dia Beta kepada siapapun. Bahkan pada orang tuanya yang tak berdaya. Mereka juga tidak terlalu peduli selama Wonwoo pergi beberapa tahun lalu.

Selain itu ia juga malu. Masalah terbesarnya adalah menghindari pengakuan pada Mingyu muda. Ia juga tidak yakin apakah Mingyu akan semakin peduli pada Hyung yang 'sudah tidak sama sekali keren' ini. Jadi ia pergi dengan penyesalan, sampai Mingyu dewasa dan tidak terlalu mempertanyakan status Wonwoo. Mungkin isi di kepalanya, 'apapun status Kakaknya, Mingyu akan selalu sayang dia'

Tapi apalagi yang harus disesali, kalau saat ia tidak tahu pun sudah terlihat kerenggangan hubungan yang begitu kontras. Apalagi dengan keputusan menikah yang sama sekali tidak dapat dipercayainya.

Mempertimbangkan kebodohan itu sekali lagi, membuat Wonwoo tanpa sadar mencengkram salah satu batang mawar dan melukai tangannya sendiri. "Ow!"

Mingyu segera berpaling ketika melihat tangan Hyungnya terluka. Dengan panik ia memberhentikan mobil.

"Astaga, Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mingyu melihat luka itu mengucurkan darah yang harum mawar. Ia segera merogoh kotak P3K untuk mencari kapas dan betadine untuk mengobatinya. "Hyung berhentilah melakukan hal ceroboh. Kau sedang sangat mabuk."

Wonwoo hanya memperhatikan setiap perlakukan Mingyu kepadanya. Ingatannya pada masa-masa ia sendiri yang mengobati luka Adiknya pun dimainkan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa adegan ini berbalik kepadanya. Mingyu berubah menjadi pangeran yang rupawan dan benar-benar menolongnya. Ia menjadi sosok yang pantas dipuja. Seperti inikah rasa Mingyu kecil ketika memuja Hyungnya?

Tapi,semuanya tidak sama lagi. Bila ia ingat bahwa permaisuri dalam imajinasi kekanakan bocah 5 tahun hanya akan diklaim oleh orang lain, maka ia belum menjadi pangeran yang sempurna seperti yang diharapkan Wonwoo.

Setelah luka Wonwoo diobati, Wonwoo entah kenapa tidak berucap terima kasih seperti biasanya. Ekspresi marahnya, sudah menolelir kebungkamannya sejak dari tadi. Ia mendadak dengan cepat beranjak dari mobil dan membuat Mingyu sekejap terkesiap. Ia tidak menyangka Wonwoo sekasar itu dalam memberontak.

"HYUNG!" Dengan tidak terima, Mingyu keluar dari mobil dan menyusul larinya Wonwoo ke arah gang sempit. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, Mingyu sudah tidak habis akal. Ledakan amarah Hyungnya serupa gadis PMS, yang sungguh sulit ditolelir. "HYUNG!" Ia mencoba membujuk Kakaknya yang amat mengacau.

"Hyung kau.." Sekilas Harum bunga mawar terendus ke indera penciumannya, sanggup membuat pemuda itu mengejang beberapa saat dan membuat kepalanya berkedut. Langkahnya menjadi sempoyongan, ia nyaris akan jatuh ke tanah.

Larinya terlalu cepat menuju sumber bau yang semakin memekat, sehingga ia sudah terlanjur masuk ke daerah 'rawan' dimana wangi itu berasal. Ia seakan sudah masuk ke dalam jebakan. Tapi bagaimana pun, ia harus menemui sang Kakak yang tega meninggalkannya dengan bau 'beracun' yang begitu menusuk hidung itu.

Ia nekat berjalan semakin ke dalam gang dimana posisi jalan keluar semakin jauh. Gang ini dibuat begitu dalam karena daerah perumahan disini memiliki ruangan yang cukup lebar dan luas, menyatu sama lain seperti sebuah 2 apartemen yang menempel depan-belakang. Lagipula daerah yang mereka lewati pun adalah daerah sangat sibuk, tidak akan banyak orang yang tertarik melirik ke dalam gang ini.

Maka itu yang membuat Mingyu cemas, dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo berlari ke arah wangi pekat ini kalau tidak dihiraukan begitu saja.

Langkahnya semakin berlalu ke dalam, ia akhirnya menemukan sebuket bunga mawar yang terjatuh berantakan di atas tanah. Dalam gelap yang nyaris membutakan mata, mawar merah itu tampak sayu dan tidak indah.

Ditambah bau ini semakin membuat seluruh pandangannya berkabut.

"Hyung…" Dari bunga itu berada, ia bisa merasakan bahwa ia sudah berada di dekat Hyungnya.

Namun tungkai kakinya lemas, ia akhirnya terjatuh juga. Tubuh lemasnya merangkak dengan susah payah, masih belum ingin mengeluarkan diri dari wilayah berbahaya itu.

Namun yang ia temui melebihi 'situasi bahaya'.

"Hyung, kau.." Mingyu mencoba mendekap hidungnya sesaat ia melihat Hyungnya yang sudah tersungkur lemas di ujung gang dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Napasnya terengah, dan peluhnya berkejaran jatuh.

Desahan demi desahan membangkitkan libido Alpha Mingyu yang ditahannya. Alunan suara semerdu itu tak pernah sanggup menggodainya, kecuali Hyungnya sendiri. _Saat ini. _

"Hyung tolong jangan—" Mingyu mencengkram tangkai bunga mawar itu dengan sangat kuat. Tanpa sadar, darah sudah mendandani tanah. Pertahanan dirinya semakin melolos, ia hanya sanggup memohon sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Namun keadaan benar-benar tidak bisa memihakinya..

"_Marking hyung_" Wonwoo membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga hiasan pucat itu terpampang di depan mata liar Mingyu. Hanya dengan sebatas cahaya minimal, sudah cukup mengekspos seluruh perhiasan berharga Wonwoo yang ia kira—mustahil untuk digapai.

_Adik_…

_Aku ini kakakmu…_

_Simpan ucapanmu itu pada pasangan sejatimu…_

Semua kata-kata itu mengalir dalam kepala Mingyu, namun kemudian terendam sampai hilang tak terlihat. Dalam situasi ini, Mingyu tak mengenal siapapun-apapun-konsekuensinya.

"Hyung… kau tahu aku benci menyebutmu begitu…"

Mingyu melepas genggaman berdarahnya pada bunga tak bertuan itu. Kelopak mawar bertaburan dengan cepat, menyisakan kesan 'romantis'. Tapi dalam situasi ini, sama sekali tidak—

Wonwoo membuka rengkuhannya dengan senang hati pada Mingyu yang melompat ke arahnya, dan mulai menindih tubuh pria itu.

"**Panggil aku Wonwoo saja." **

늘 꽃은 피고 지는 법 어째서  
내게 넌 깊숙히 피고 있어 always  
너에게 다가가면 상처 나겠지만  
그래도 두 팔은 널 감싸 줄거야

Flowers always bloom and wither  
But you're deeply digging into me, always  
I'll get hurt if I go closer to you  
But I'll embrace you with my arms

[Next akan adegan Rated 19+! Bahasa vulgar!  
Bisa di lewatkan saja sampai lirik berikutnya]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh~nghh.."

"Hyu—Wonwoo suaramu jangan terlalu keras."

Desakan batangan Mingyu tentu saja tidak bisa membuat Wonwoo sanggup menahan erangannya yang menggila untuk melampiaskan ekstasi yang tak berujung. Pagutan yang mereka lakukan berlangsung sudah hampir setengah jam tanpa perhatian manusia manapun yang sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka, maka mereka leluasa berusaha menuntaskan orgasme yang berkali-kali bangkit.

Sekali orgasme, berikutnya mengulang penetrasi ke sekian kali sampai tidak ada jeda. Apalagi dengan heat yang sedang berlangsung, kekuatan Omega untuk bersenggama bisa tahan sampai 2 kali lipat dari aksi sex biasa.

Mingyu juga tidak bisa menghentikan pergerakan begitu saja. Bahkan bisa jadi, ia memang tidak mau menghentikannya. Ia sendiri menyukai godaan Wonwoo yang berkali kali memanggil namanya dalam setiap erangan nikmatnya. Ia suka bagaimana peluh itu meleleh di sekitar dahi Hyungnya, menambah kesan sexy di luar perangai dinginnya. Ia suka bagaimana Wonwoo mengencangkan liangnya ketika tubrukan penis mengenai prostatnya atau ketika Mingyu menggigit telinganya.

Ia suka semua itu.

Ia suka semua mimpi-mimpi jemu yang hanya bisa ia lumat di masa lalu, terjadi saat ini seperti sebuah hadiah natal.

Lupakan status omega-alpha, lupakan ikatan darah.

Mereka hanya pasangan yang saling mencintai, yang dengan konyol ditakdirkan dalam ikatan tabu di luar kemampuan mereka.

"Nghh~ _disana!_" Itu adalah tubrukan ke sekian ke prostat paling sensitif milik Wonwoo. Mingyu dengan patuh menggerakkan batangannya ke spot yang diinginkan sang Omega. Saat sampai, liang itu melahap dengan senang—serupa responsif yang begitu seduktif hingga membuat Mingyu sanggup berkali-kali mengeluarkan _miliknya_ yang terasa basah dan bagian bawah perut Wonwoo terasa _terbakar_.

Setelah orgasme ke 7 kalinya, mereka mulai mengurangi tempo permainan. Mingyu letih karena juga harus menjadi posisi yang paling aktif memberikan asupan pada Omeganya. Tubuhnya terjerembab di atas tubuh Wonwoo, ia ingin merasakan kehangatan Omeganya lebih lama. Sedangkan Wonwoo merasakan perutnya terasa penuh oleh _milik_ Mingyu.

Ia merasakan kehangatan itu, dan ia sejenak tersenyum.

어둠에 숨은 꽃

가시가 피어서

날 찌른대도

a flower in the darkness  
thorns come out  
and pierce me

"Mingyu"

"Hm?" Mingyu rupanya tidak sepenuhnya tidur. Dia asik mendengar degup jantung Hyungnya yang begitu beraturan.

"Kalau aku hamil anakmu? Apakah anak kita akan cacat?"

Mingyu lantas membangunkan diri dan memelototi Wonwoo yang langsung tertawa.

"Hyung, kau menakutiku," bibir Mingyu mengerucut tidak senang, hingga membuat Wonwoo benar-benar puas tertawa. Tapi karena suara mereka harus dibatasi agar tidak ketahuan, maka mereka menghentikan tawa-tawa gaduh.

"Aku adalah omega resesif. Percobaan kehamilanku di bawah 10%. Kau harus mencoba meniduriku berkali-kali kalau ingin membuahiku." Wonwoo kemudian menyentil dahi Mingyu yang enggan menghetikan ekspresi lusuhnya karena percakapan soal 'cacat' tadi. "Tapi aku tidak mau hamil dari seorang laki-laki yang akan menikahi wanita lain."

Mingyu kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali ke atas dada bidang Omeganya. "Aku sebenarnya tak mau menikah. Aku tak pernah ingin membuat perjanjian apapun dengan orang lain, selain denganmu Hyung. Tapi karena kukira kau tidak akan pernah menerimaku, aku pasrah saja. Kemudian hari ini datang, dan aku tidak merasa takut lagi."

Wonwoo memberikan usapan di punggung Mingyu. Ia tersenyum sejak Mingyu mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya dengan jujur. Jawaban itu yang cukup membuatnya merasa puas. "Aku juga tidak takut lagi. Karena aku tahu, hatimu hanya ada Hyung."

Mingyu kemudian mengangkat kembali mukanya, dan wajah anjing kecil itu menjadi penghangat hati Wonwoo. Ia merengkuh leher adiknya karena gemas, "Cium aku, dan katakan bahwa kau hanya mencintaiku."

Mingyu tidak akan menolak kalau Wonwoo sudah mengundangnya. Ia mencium bibir merah itu dengan tulus, ditambahi dengan lumatan-lumatan bergairah. Setelah lumatan yang berlangsung cukup lama, Mingyu menidurkan kembali kepalanya, kali ini di sisi leher Wonwoo.

"Aku jadi tidak suka mawar."

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

Mingyu mencium luka gigitan di leher Omega sejatinya. "Aku nanti _horny_ teringat Hyung terus."

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa untuk terakhir kalinya di gang itu.

온통 주윈 너란 생각 uh uh  
내 머릿속에 깊이 뿌리 내려 uh uh  
아무리 줄기를 꺾는대도  
비바람 불어서 흔들어대도  
넌 이미 활짝 펴버린 내

All around me, it's only you  
You're deeply rooted in my head  
No matter how much I try to cut you off  
No matter how much storms shake it up  
You've already blossomed so much

"_Cheers!"_

Semua orang mendentingkan gelas wine bersama. Tawa-tawa dan percakapan hangat dibalut memori indah dari reuni masing-masing individu, saling bertubrukan menjadi sebuah keramaian yang begitu kompak di dalam _venue_. Semua orang bersuka cita.

Semua orang.

"Ah, Wonwoo-ssi!"

Seseorang melambaikan tangan ke arah pria bertuxedo hitam yang baru selesai menyambut setengah tamu. Senyum formalnya merekah, ia terlihat sangat tampan.

"Joshua-ssi!" Wonwoo membungkuk. Joshua dengan tidak enak hati mengangkat tubuh kokoh itu.

"Jangan begitu. Kita ini kan rekan dan teman, bukan?"

"Bagaimana pun kau adalah _hyung_ ku, Joshua-hyung."

Joshua tertawa, kemudian ia melihat ke seluruh podium dengan seksama. Ia berdecak kagum. "Pesta ini sangat meriah. Aku sampai khawatir aku akan kehilangan jejak di tempat ini. Siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Kau tidak boleh meragukan kemampuan _Wedding Organizer _ku?" Wonwoo tertawa kecil. "Aku menemukan WO paling bisa diandalkan. Mereka bekerja dengan sangat baik. Aku juga puas dengan hasilnya."

"Oh lihat dirimu, selalu menomorsatukan kebutuhan adiknya. Kau masih _brocon_ sampai saat ini? Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah tahu adik kesayanganmu sudah memiliki istri rupawan? Hahaha.."

Joshua tertawa dengan senang hati, namun Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil. Bagaimana pun hal itu sulit untuk ditertawakan. Ia memandangi Mingyu dari kejauhan yang begitu tampan berbalut tuxedo putih miliknya sedang bercengkrama dengan tamu-tamu lain.

"Keadaanku…" Wonwoo mengusap lehernya yang dibalut _turtle neck_. "Turut bahagia."

"Sayang sekali istrinya hanyalah beta. Tapi karena Mingyu adalah tipe yang setia, aku yakin Mingyu bisa mencintai pasangannya tanpa harus _marking_, kan?"

Wonwoo tersenyum semakin lebar. _Mungkin agak menyeringai_.

"Iya.. dia tipe yang **sangat** setia."

"Ahhh" Joshua kemudian tercekat dengan sesuatu yang melewati pandangannya. "Orang itu betingkah lagi."

Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandang Joshua. Ia latah terkekeh.

"Dukyeom?"

Joshua memutar mata jengah. "Suamiku itu memang sangat menggemaskan," ucapnya setengah hati. "Kau harus hati-hati punya suami yang lebih muda darimu. Mereka suka bertindak bodoh, tapi perangai manjanya bikin susah marah."

Wonwoo kali ini tentu saja tertawa. _Ia mengerti itu_.

Joshua dan Wonwoo pun mengakhiri percakapan. Joshua lalu memberikan salam sampai jumpa pada sahabatnya, kemudian menyusul pada pria yang dia maksud.

Wonwoo menghela napas, bukan karena letih dengan proses persiapan pernikahan ini, melainkan setiap respon yang harus didapatkannya dari pernikahan ini harus ia hadapi—seperti yang Joshua terakhir ungkapkan. Mereka tanpa lelah memuja pasangan itu 'serasi', 'romantis'. Seakan dunia begitu merestui ikatan pernikahan mereka yang tampak 'sempurna'.

Wonwoo berkomentar sebaliknya, dan perasaan itu sudah pasti akan membalutnya terus sampai 'pasangan serasi' itu benar-benar berpisah.

Untuk saat ini, biarlah Wonwoo mengalah. Menikmati kesendirian yang tidak sama, karena kali ini 'kesendirian selalu bersamanya'.

"Kau terlihat bahagia."

Wonwoo terkejut dengan kehadiran Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik punggungnya. Pemuda itu tidak datang sebagai pelayan bar, melainkan undangan spesial dari Wonwoo sendiri. Bagaimana pun, menemaninya mabuk dan mengajaknya berbincang sebentar sudah cukup merepotkannya—ia tidak enak hati. _Malam itu juga yang membuat hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo semakin jelas_.

"Hai! Kau datang juga. Bersama dengan suamimu?"

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Ya. Dia langsung ke bar untuk menyapa calon rekan kerja baru. Biasa, _pebisnis_."

Wonwoo terkekeh. Meskipun belum pernah bertemu suami Jeonghan, ia sudah tahu bahwa karakter pria itu begitu professional dan pekerja keras.

"Jadi… bagaimana kau… dan adikmu?"

Wonwoo menoleh pada Jeonghan dengan tatapan bertanya. Sebaliknya, Jeonghan tampak tenang tanpa sedikit pun tanda mencurigakan. Entah ada karakter tersembunyi apa di balik muka cantik Jeonghan saat ini. Wonwoo sampai bingung mau jawab apa. Kalau dengan yang lain dia sanggup berkilah, bersama Jeonghan –serupa bermain dengan bumerang.

"Eum. Baik?"

Jeonghan mengangguk tenang. Ia dan Wonwoo kembali memperhatikan keramaian di tengah podium yang hanya diisi pasangan utama. Mingyu terlihat ramah—seperti biasa. Bersanding dengan wanita mengenakan gaun pernikahan yang tidak henti bermanja di lengan suaminya.

"Kau kehilangan bau mawarmu."

Ucapan Jeonghan yang secara mendadak mengisi kekosongan, membuat Wonwoo segera menatapnya serius. Cengiran Jeonghan mengandung arti tajam. Wonwoo tanpa sadar mengusap lehernya.

"Wonwoo, kau adalah bunga yang sangat berduri. Selama kau memiliki kelopak indah, durimu sama sekali tidak kelihatan." Jeonghan menepuk pundak Wonwoo yang lama terdiam. "Mingyu-ssi melambai tangan padamu."

Wonwoo menoleh pada pemuda yang bersuka cita itu. Laki-laki itu tampak bersemangat meminta perhatian Hyungnya dari kejauhan. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Wonwoo yang dibalut kecemasan perihal percakapan bersama Jeonghan, berangsur dicairkan oleh senyuman tulus Mingyu. Ia sekejap melupakan prasangka.

Oh, biarlah.

_Bunga berduri itu memang paling disukai_.

너의 빛으로 새긴 마음은  
나를 강하게 만드니까  
날카로운 너의 가시 나에게 줘  
Cause you're my flower

My heart that's engraved with your light  
Makes me stronger  
Give me your sharp thorns  
Cause you're my flower

THE END

Note :

Jangan demo ke Mir napa Wonwoo jadi pelakor disini (?) Hanya kondisi tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka bersatu…

Mir awalnya buat ini karena lagi 'horny' aja sama Meanie sambil dengerin lagu "Flower"nya mereka. Lagu itu menginspirasi banget buat sy bikin Omegaverse sekali lagi wkwk.

Buat yang butuh pengobat 'rasa menyesal baca ini' (?) bisa di baca cerita Meanie punya Mir yang lain ya!

See u!


End file.
